plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spikerock
Spikerock is a plant with double the power of a normal Spikeweed and can take multiple smashes of damage. It is a passive attacking plant, dealing high damage to any zombie that walk on it. It usually deals five attacks to every normal speed zombie that passes unimpeded over it (exceptions include zombies that come in a group, when one zombie gets on just after the Spikerock fires). Since the Spikerock attacks from below, it bypasses shields. Spikerocks will pop tires, up to a different number of vehicles before dying in different games, with one of its large spikes breaking off with every one-third of health. When a Gargantuar attacks it, it will have the same effect as when vehicles roll over it, hurting the Gargantuar. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Spikerock is the upgrade of Spikeweed, and is purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $7,500. It costs 125 sun to upgrade a Spikeweed to a Spikerock, for a total cost of 225 sun. It takes nine smashes before dying, and its appearance changes every three smashes. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' In this game, Spikerock is no longer an upgrade plant, which is unlocked after finishing Pirate Seas - Day 18. The Spikerock now costs 250 sun. In the original game, it costs 225 sun to get it, as Spikeweed costs 100 sun and Spikerock 125 sun, which means it needs 25 more sun in this game. It takes three smashes instead of nine before dying and changes its appearance on every smash. Suburban Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies Spikerock Spikerocks pop multiple tires and damage zombies that walk over it. Must be planted on Spikeweeds Spikerock just got back from a trip to Europe. He had a great time, met some wonderful people, really broadened his horizons. He never knew they made museums so big, or put so many paintings in them. That was a big surprise for him. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 250 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Clost RECHARGE Fast Spikerocks destroy multiple rolling zombies and damage zombies that walk over it. Special: can't be eaten by the zombies Weakness: can take three hits from rolling zombies Being the most metal plant, Spikerock has decided to hold his ultimate metal plant concert at Madison Rock Garden. Tickets have been sold out for many harvests. Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it temporarily fills the row with other spikes poking up from the ground and pulls zombies to where the Spikerock is. This lasts for 4.5 seconds. Like the Spikeweed, the secondary spikes can destroy rolling objects and damage zombies being pulled towards the Spikerock. When in effect, if the Spikerock is in a minecart, the minecart cannot be moved. Level upgrade *'Level 2' **'Paralyze': There is a 20% chance to stop a zombie's movement. **'Combat Training': Spikerock has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'Improved Piercing': There is a 40% chance to stop a zombie's movement (60% of initial). **'Cell Activation': Spikerock has another 50% more attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Spikerock can be boosted sometimes when planted. **'Fighting Power': Spikerock has 150% more attack power and health (250% of initial). Costumed Plant Food ability can hit zombies on a jumping animation and do a stun. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Hidden Bristlepine: Attacks all enemies in its row. Deals 100% more damage when the enemies have a status effect (like stunned, frozen, healing...). It needs Tenacious Plant Food to activate. Overview In Plants vs. Zombies, Spikerock absorbs nine smashes and its appearance changes at three smashes and six smashes before finally being dead at nine smashes. It loses one of its large spikes when smashed three times. It will damage zombies at ten health of damage per a regular zombie's patch speed. It will automatically kill Zombonis and Catapult Zombies by popping their tires. In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, Spikerock absorbs three rolling objects and its appearance changes at one rolling objects and two rolling objects before finally being dead at three rolling objects. It loses one of its large spikes when rolled over one time. It will damage zombies at ten normal damage shots per a Basic Zombie's speed. it will automatically destroy a Barrel from a Barrel Roller Zombie and kill a Pianist Zombie by destroying them. Also, when a Gargantuar smashes a Spikerock, it also degrades. It takes three smashes for a Gargantuar to kill it. Strategies ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Use Snow Pea, Winter Melon, or Ice-shroom to slow the zombies, so they spend more time being attacked by Spikerocks. A Snow Pea and a Spikerock is particularly cost effective, but if Winter Melons are used, all the zombies in an area get slowed. You can also use the Kernel-pult as if it uses a butter and a zombie is standing on a Spikerock, it will continue to take damage. Plant Spikerocks in front of a Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin. Most zombies do not attack it, and are continuously damaged as they try to break down the defensive plant. Spikerock is uniquely capable of withstanding multiple strikes from Gargantuars. This considerably slows Gargantuars and allows extra time for your other defenses to attack, since, unlike other zombies, Gargantuars will stop to destroy Spikerocks. Spikerock can also damage Newspaper Zombies, Screen Door Zombies, and Ladder Zombies without destroying the shield first. Bobsled Bonanza Mini-game As it can pop multiple tires, Spikerock is an incredibly useful plant to use in the mini-game Bobsled Bonanza. It is a good idea to plant a column of Spikeweeds at the edge of the ice to deal with Zombonis, but they should be upgraded to Spikerocks as soon as possible. To deal with the Zombie Bobsled Teams, there should be an additional Spikeweed behind the Spikerock (as the zombies can only take one normal damage shot after passing over the Spikerock, although when first setting up it is best to plant three). Survival Mode Though useful on the early waves, Spikerock is not recommended for Survival: Endless due to overlapping Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, and assorted Gargantuars. Often, a Spikerock may be killed shortly after it was placed down. However, Spikerock is ideal for any normal Survival level, easy or hard. The ability to kill multiple Zombonis, that if left alone, will crush your setup, is a superb one by any fact. It can also save your offensive plants some time, as one Spikerock can kill a regular zombie without help. Many strategies use Spikerocks planted on the backmost column in Survival: Endless to kill Digger Zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Spikerocks are best way to stop zombie horde as peashooting plants alone are only capable of dealing with zombies that are in the front lines. This, along with the Winter Melon or Melon-pult, Pea Pod, and Tall-nut or Wall-nut can immediately hold off massive zombie incursions, especially in Dead Man's Booty because it will stop Imp Cannons from detonating. However, it is not advised to bring it when Gargantuar Pirates or Barrel Roller Zombies come into greater concentrations. In Big Bad Butte, you can use Spikerocks to stall Wild West Gargantuars by placing them in minecarts through the use of dragging up or down. Also, it serves as a temporary block-off against Zombie Chickens (although this may have to require manipulating more than one minecart). Using Spikerocks alone are also a good idea to start with in Endless Zones, especially Pyramid of Doom. Here, you start with any of the three boosted sun-producing plants of your choice. Then, start placing Spikerocks at the third column or second while your sun producing plants are at the back, doing their job. A Tall-nut may come in handy but only bring it if there are hardened looking zombies like Pharaoh Zombie that will appear in every level unless you manage to immediately fill in the entire lawn with Spikerocks. To speed this process up, simply place any boosted sun producing plant anywhere on the lawn then shovel it back for additional refund. Repeat the process until you were able to fill in the entire lawn with Spikerocks. Then finally, watch how the fun unfolds. Gallery Trivia General *Somehow, this plant and Spikeweed damage helmets from headwear zombies, despite them hitting their feet. *This plant and its downgrade are the only plants that instantly kill some zombies but only damage others. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, Zombonis, Catapult Zombies, Bungee Zombies, Jalapeno Zombies, Gargantuars, and Giga-gargantuars are the only zombies capable of damaging or killing Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. *When a Spikerock is planted in one of the two bottom right squares, it will be higher up than other Spikerocks. This is so the player can see them over the level progress bar. *Spikerock is the most durable plant in the game because it can withstand nine Gargantuar's smashes and nine tire pops of the Zomboni and Catapult Zombie. Despite its resilience, it still only takes take one Jack-in-the-Box Zombie or Jalapeno Zombie explosion or Bungee Zombie grab to destroy a healthy Spikerock. **Jalapeno Zombie cannot destroy something biologically rock, as its melting point would be massive and take temperatures vastly beyond the output of a Jalapeno Zombie, and the fact that rock is not flammable makes the very brief blast of the Jalapeno Zombie seem even less able to destroy or melt rock. *Spikerock can still harm Bungee Zombies despite being an airborne zombie. *Spikerock is one of four plants that have names which do not involve plants, with the others being the Grave Buster, the Gold Magnet, and the Chomper. *This is one of only two plants that change appearance but cannot be healed with Wall-nut First Aid, the other being Garlic. *Spikerock and Squash are the only plants that can survive Gargantuar smashes and a vehicle. *Spikerock is the only upgrade plant that cannot be eaten. *On the iPod version, spikes will not fall off Spikerocks. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Potato Mine, Grave Buster, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, and Flower Pot are the only plants that cannot be planted on a Lily Pad. *Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cattail, Grave Buster, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, and Lily Pad are the only plants that cannot be planted on a Flower Pot. *The almanac entry of Cob Cannon, Garlic, and Spikerock are the only ones where real places are written in (Harvard, New York, the Uni Brüssel, and Europe). Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Its almanac entry says its body is made of metal, even though it is called the Spike'rock'. Plus, its health has changed from nine times being rolled over and/or smashed by a Gargantuar to three times being rolled over and/or Gargantuar smashes. This is actually ironic because metal is normally more resistant than rocks (nine times). *Spikerock makes a different sound when stepped on by a zombie. The sound is similar to air being leaked out of a bag. *Before the 2.7 update, exiting and entering a level would allow all Spikerocks on screen to become almost indestructible and be able take repetitive smashes from Gargantuars. *Strangely, Spikerock cannot pop Shield Zombie's treads. *Unlike Spikeweed, the Spikerock's costume disappears when it hurts a zombie normally. *In the Chinese version, Spikerock's costume will affect its Plant Food by making the duration of the Spikerock bringing zombies to it longer, and when the zombies are pulled to the Spikerock, it will make the zombies dizzy and confused and eat their allies, similar to Hypno-shroom and Spikeweed's Chinese costume effect. *Spikerocks can now be planted on Lily Pads. *Spikerocks cannot be healed by Heavenly Peach. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies that are close to it by going to the tile in front of it and attacking them. See also *Spikeweed *Zomboni *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar *Giga-gargantuar ru:Шипокамень Category:Upgrades Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Shop Category:Very Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgrade plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Tier 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants